templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser
The Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser, also known as the Bellator-class Star Destroyer, Bellator-class Super Star Destroyer, and the Bellator-class Star Carrier was the largest and most powerful mass production starship class produced by the Mikaru Shipwrights and fielded by the Free Echani Alliance. It was based off designs of the Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer which the Empire was planing on forcing the Corporation to produce. In classic Echani battlefield Irony, the design was used against them, with Mikaru modifications. The Ship, while designated a Battlecruiser was designed as a Battle Carrier, to have the offensive powers of a Battleship and the launching/deploying abilities of a carrier. In this regard the ship was a complete success, it out gunned the Imperial I and II class many times over, and had over twice the starfighter capacity, while having a comparable compliment of ground and assault vehicles. Due to its massive size and weapons loadout the ship was considered by the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, a Super Star Destroyer. The class name roughly means "One Who Wages War". Characteristics Design The outward appearance of the Bellator-class was rather standard of the Star Destroyer design. A long, arrowhead shaped craft so familiar now of Kuat Drive Yards capital ships for the last half century. Though the rear of the ship contained a near mon calimarian inspired section which held the central thruster bank. Like star destroyers of the past it featured a command tower, but unlike the Kuat system, which generally had the tower jutting out of the ship towards the end suddenly and obviously, there was a general build up of superstructure, like a series of steps, leading up to the tower. The ship was actually slightly more slender than most Star Destroyers, having a somewhat more needle like shape than the Imperial-class. This slender profile made for a slightly more effective generation of shield layers over the ship, and making targeting from above or below a bit more difficult, however not by much. Like star destroyers of the Old Republic and New Republic the Bellator-class was often decorated with the symbol of its fleet. FEA Belators however all carried the symbol of the Free Echani Alliance then either a clan seal, or a fleet seal on their fighters. According to Alliance intelligence, and verified by the Mikaru's while working with the design, the Imperial-class design had 174,000 flaws. From bad power routing to inefficient shield layering, to unnecessary wasted space to most crippling, the lack of defensive lasers. The Mikaru's rectified this while reworking the designs into the Bellator. The Bellator was considered by simply that to be vastly superior to the Imperial-series. Roles While designed for the role of heavy ship to ship combat the Bellator had secondary roles from Starfighter Carrier, to Military Transport, to Planetary Defense. As a multi role craft it was very versatile, it was favored by the FEA as a command ship, a role it filled well. Battleship The Bellator excelled at being a battleship, its massive armament made it more than a match for the standard Imperial classes. The ship was of such high armament and defensive power that one lone Bellator could participate in a running battle with a number of smaller Imperial class ships and attain victory. One Bellator was considered to be the equivalent a number of old Victory-class Destroyers. Carrier As a carrier the Bellator was considered twice as effective as the Imperial II-class carrying twice the fighters. The class could carrying 144 fighters, or twelve squadrons. The FEA variant generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Belltora-class Bombers. Assault Carrier The term Assault Carrier refers not to a ships ability to be a starfighter carrier or to carry out an assault on its own, but to its ability to ferry land based equipment, vehicles, and personnel to preform an assault. By its standard compliment the Bellator was one of this sub-class, just as the Imperial II was. It carried twice compliment of ground and assault vehicles (save the use of the AT-SE over the AT-ST), and the addition of several thousand more troops. Compliment The standard compliment generally carried three squadrons of Star Hawk-class Interceptors, three squadrons of Star Fury-class Fighters, Three Squadrons of Star Shadow-class Starfighter, and three squadrons of Belltora-class Bombers. In addition to this it carried 24 shuttles, a number of troop transports, AT-AT carriers, 40 AT-ATs, and 40 All Terrain Shock Enforcers, plus several thousand troops for planetary assaults and liberations. If acting as a dedicated carrier it could carry nearly 500 starfighters of various forms and shapes. In this form one Bellator could patrol and defend an entire star system. As a dedicated Assault Carrier it could hold enough ground forces, ground vehicles, and support supplies and equipment to occupy an entire planet. Generally however the standard was kept so that a Bellator could balance itself and adapt to the situation and missions at hand. Offensive and defensive systems The Bellator-class was a warship, through and through. They were armed with the intent and purpose of defending herself and the Free Echani Alliance from the Empire, and they would continue to serve this purpose thorough the Yuuzhan Vong War, Force Cold War, and her class would again come to serve the Echani during the Sith-Imperial War, standing up against PSDs despite being over a century old. With fifty six heavy Turbolaser Cannons and Thirty two Octuple barbette turbolasers the Bellator had over eight times the heavy firepower of a standard Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. This gave a single ship of the class the ability to preform a Base Delta Zero or preform more accurate strategic bombings of worlds. While this wasn't as impressive as the firepower of an Executor it was a reason for the Bellator to be feared. Fourteen Heavy Ion Cannons gave the Bellator the ability to disable aggressive craft more than three times faster than a single Imperial-class. The Ion Cannons were designed with an increased range, twice that of normal ion cannons of the size. This was done for reasons two fold. First, and most clearly to allow the cannons to attack and disable enemy craft farther way denying them the ability to close within optimal weapons range. The Second, and most effective, was that it increased the atmospheric range of the cannons, allowing the class to attack planetary surfaces and disable planetary instillations from a safer range than previous cannons. The close range weaponry of the class was perhaps what made it most deadly. Its other weapons and shields made it so that enemies couldn't effectively assault it from long range, meaning they had to move within standoff range to attack the craft. Doing so would bring them within range of one hundred and thirty two turbolaser cannons and two hundred and Thirty two point defense cannons. This was, by simple fact of the Imperial-class having no cannons of this type, 232% more defensive firepower than an Imperial-class Star Destroyer. In the case of assault weapons the Bellator was equipped with 40 Heavy Concussion Missile Tubes armed with 40 missiles each. This payload allowed it to decimate fortified enemy positions on its own. The Echani were known for using standard Nuclear Fusion missile in the stead of Concussion Missiles, akin to the Mandalorians, making them even more devastating to enemy fortifications and forces. Like the Imperial-class the Bellator featured two tractor beam projectors. While the Imperials were located near the hangers the Bellator's was located on the sides of the ship, allowing them a broader range of projection. The addition of one two Gravity well projectors gave the ship interdiction capabilities. Allowing the ship to preform the role of a blockade ship, and giving it the ability to disrupt shipping lanes. History Galactic Civil War As the Galactic Civil War came to a head in 4 ABY, with the Battle of Endor and the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader the Echani of Eshan took opportunity of chaos to revolt. This act, the forming action of the Free Echani Alliance left the Echani in a position of interest. They had dozens of Imperial ships, with Imperial databases, and several ship plans for designs the Empire was going to force the Shipwrights of the world to construct. One such plan was for the Imperial-class Super Star Destroyer a massive ship, based on an upscaled Imperial Star Destroyer design. The design was mostly sound sound, save for the continuation the several thousand flaws that plagued the entire Imperial-class line. The Mikaru Corporation, primary shipbuilding organization for the FEA, not wanting their ships to be plagued with the issues that were used to exploit the Empire, modified the design. The modifications upped the size, firepower, power systems, shield abilities, and starfighter carrying capacity of the ISSD. Using all the resources of their massive 40 kilometer shipyard they managed to complete the first ship of the class Spirit of Eshan in just under a year. The Spirit of Eshan became the flagship of the FEA while their Allies, the Mustafarian Merchants Alliance commissioned a massive Sher Kar-class Star Dreadnought as their flagship. With the Spirit of Eshan taking command of the First Fleet of Justified Combat the Imperial II-class Ivory Spector took over role of flagship of the First Fleet of Glorious Retribution. Yuuzhan Vong War Force Cold War sadeasd Sith-Imperial War Known Ships *The Spirit of Eshan *The March of Mephisto II *The Renzokuken *The Tachikaze Statistics Energy-weapon alpha: 26x480-teraton HTL, 176x210-teraton HTL, 320x40-teraton HTL, 48 heavy ion cannon, total = 62,240 teratons+heavy ion fire. (if ion cannon ~ 200 teratons, then total = 73,440 teratons/volley) Optimum arc (dorsal forward): 18x480-teraton HTL, 136x210-teraton HTL, 192x40-teraton HTL, 48 heavy ion cannon, total = 44880 teratons+heavy ion fire. (with ions, ~54,480 teratons/volley) ISD Equivilency: One Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser = 21-32 Imperator-class Star Destroyers Behind the Scenes The Bellator-class Star Battle cruiser is based from the images of a ship of the same name by the artist Fractalsponge. His images of the ship were of such high quality and resolution that it was possible to count individual weapons systems on the ship. Size There was some confusion about the Bellator's size during the development of this page. Fractalsponge had two images for size comparison, the image to the right, of a Bellator and an Executor and an image of a Bellator compared to a Light Corvette. When compared to a Light Corvette, the Bellator is 20 times the size of the corvette, 180 times 20 equals out to 3,200. However in the other comparison image the Executor is 2.6 times larger than the Bellator, 19,000 divided by 2.6 is roughly 7,300. As the ships weaponry is more realistic for a larger ship, the 7,300 meter size was accepted as 'gospel'. A more recently found image of a Bellator compared to an Imperial Star Destroyer confirms this. Gallery File:Bellator-Executor Comparison.jpg|A Bellator in comparison to an Executor File:Ortho comparison.jpg|The March of Mephisto II as compared to the Ivory Specter. File:Bellator-class Star Battlecruiser.jpg|''Renzokuken'' Beauty Shot File:C36.jpg|Prow shot Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Starships Category:Starships Category:Mikaru Clan Category:Mikaru Corporation Category:Galactic Merchants Union Category:Mustafarian Merchants Alliance